DJ
DJ (The Big Teddy Bear) was a contestant on Total Drama World Wide. He was placed on the Screaming Travelers, and he was voted off in G'Day Australia. DJ was not chosen to be in Total Drama Amusement Park, or Total Drama High School. Biography Season One In The Big Apple - Part 1, DJ was quiet but he was scared to climb to the top, but he had help from Geoff and Duncan. DJ and his team won the first challenge, thanks to Courtney. In The Big Apple - Part 2, DJ was the last to cross the finish line for the Screaming Travelers, his team won, since Ezekiel wasen't with the Killer Adventurers. In Boating in Italy, DJ and his team were relaxing in the winners compartment. During the challenge, DJ was hideing under the seats in the boat. His team lost, and he voted out Bridgette. In Yukon Do Better Than That!, DJ and his team won the challenge and were safe from elimination. In G'Day Australia, DJ didn't compete in the challenge, because he was scared to go in the mine. It was dark and scary looking, so he didn't go in. His team lost the challenge and he was voted off for not going in the cave. In The Aftermath: 1, DJ was sitting next to Harold. Bridgette asked him if he was shocked he was voted off, DJ said he wasen't, since it was his fault his team lost. DJ also said he didn't go in the cave because he was afraid of the dark. When Harold and Ezekiel were fighting, DJ stepped in and picked them up to stop their fighting, asking them to get along. In The Aftermath: 2, DJ was sitting in the peanut gallery with the other commentators. DJ felt like he deserved another chance at Total Drama World Wide. DJ didn't speak much throughout the episode, he did say it was wrong with what Noah did to the relationship of Tyler and Lindsay. In The Aftermath: 3, DJ didn't talk at all during the episode. In The Final Season...Maybe, DJ, as he did in the last episode, didn't talk at all, but he voted for Gwen to win. DJ was also not chosen for Season Two of Total Drama, but got to be a commentator instead. Season Two In TDAP Aftermath: I, Just like the last two episodes he appeared in, DJ didn't talk at all during this episode. In TDAP Aftermath: II, DJ didn't talk much in the episode. DJ only cheered when everyone was being introduced. In Around The Park in Five Minutes, DJ didnt talk much, he was on team Duncan and gave him one of his mamas sandwhiches. He then offered to help Duncan in the challenge, but he picked Gwen instead. He was later seen cheering for Duncan and Gwen with Owen. He then gets on bus B and does not make it to season three. Season Three In Aftermath: Second Chance!, DJ didn't talk the whole episode. In Aftermath 2, DJ appeared but had no lines, again. In Graduation, DJ appeared. Trivia * DJ, along with Alejandro and Geoff are the only contestants with visable abs. * DJ, along with Katie, Geoff and Bridgette, are the only contestants to have only competed in one season. Category:Screaming Travelers Category:Males Category:TDAP Aftermath Commentators Category:Characters Category:TDHS Aftermath Commentators